


Blunt the Knives and Bend the Forks

by Tezzieh



Category: The Hobbit - Cast, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Adam being a QT, Age Difference, Aidan being a huge flirt, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Body Worship, Bottom Adam, Bottom Dean, Bottom Lee, Bottom Orlando, Graham trying not to break Adam in half, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Height Kink, James Nesbitt/Jed Brophy - Freeform, Lee being a klutz, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orlando Bloom/Luke Evans - Freeform, Past Richard Armitage/Martin Freeman, Richard being reluctant to open up, Sexual Tension, Those are my minor ships, Top Aidan, Top Graham, Top Luke, Top Richard, dean being a tease, minor Martin Freeman/Benedict Cumberbatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sevenoaks - Kent - England.</p><p>It seems such a calm place, but when you look around more carefully, things unfold you didn't see before.<br/>In which Richard has no idea how to seduce Lee but tried anyway, causing a lot of awkward situation for the poor baker.<br/>In which Graham tries not come on to Adam too hard, but does anyway, resulting in quite the steamy scene's.<br/>In which Dean totally swipes Aidan off his feet and poor Aids has no idea how to handle that, which is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Richard Armitage is a millionaire who has recently moved into Sevenoaks. Or has he? His parents both died in a car crash and he’s taken up residence in their mansion. He is a quiet, reserved man and has a hard time opening up to Sevenoak’s colorful habbitants.

Lee Pace is a baker that used to deliver to the Armitage residence. He’s sort of saddened by the loss of his favorite customers and is advised by a friend to build up a similar thing with their son. Shy but happy Lee tries hard, but his efforts don’t seem to pay off

Graham McTavish is a family friend of Richards and goes to see him when he is back in Sevenoaks. He is quite the wealthy business man himself. He and Richard have a calm and gentle natured friendship, but the hot headed, easy going Scottsman is also on the look for something more. 

Adam Brown in a student literature. He has an apartment is London and studies there as well. His parents live in Sevenoaks, enjoying the calmth there. Adam spends quite a lot of time with his parents and when he is not drowning in homework, he doesn’t mind heading out. He is a shy but super sweet young man with a heart of gold

Aidan Turner is Adams roommate and come with him to Sevenoaks a lot. He is a bit less focussed on his study art and a bit more on getting laid. That is until he has a certain meet up with a guy that makes him turn a 180. He is an outgoing Irish man with a knack for getting in trouble.

Dean O’Gorman is the owner of Sevenoaks new hotel. He hails from New Zealand and is only just finding his way around. He’s found himself in a budding friendship with Lee, who delivers all the baked goods he needs for his hotel. Dean is an open, outgoing man with a teasing side to him


	2. Boring Ass Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out the dynamic.
> 
> Aidan and Adam are back in town. Ready to wreck it.

“Ugh~!” Aidan groans and slums back into his seat. “What is the matter?” Adam asks, gentle natured as ever. “Ugh~!!” Aidan groans again, trying to get more comfortable. “Okay, either you are going to answer what the matter is or we are staying put in this parking lot until you do.” Still Adams voice is mild. “Just got a text from Evy… She’s decided we’re not going to try it again.” Aidan knows Adam to keep good to his word. Adam shakes his head and steers the car back to the road. “That is too bad Aidan, you had best have a lot of fun in Sevenoaks, you might even meet a girl better than Evangeline.” He says calmly. Aidan shrugs. “She said she’s trying to get with Luke...” He mumbles. Adam laughs softly. “What is so funny about that?” Aidan asks. “Luke’s about as queer as me.” Adam replies. Aidan frowns, disbelieve obvious on his face. “Oh my gosh, you are so super oblivious!” Adam exclaims.

Adam pulls over in the driveway of the house he grew up in. “Looks like they are doing some rebuilding. Heh, go figure, the house was old anyway.” He fishes his key from his pocket and steps out of the car. Aidan wriggles out of the passangers seat and stretches out. “Fucking Hell, Adam, must you have a cookie jar for a car?” He asks. Adam only replies with a admitting humm and opens the front door. “Mum, dad, I am home!” Adam calls out. Mrs. Brown comes running into the hall to hug her son. Her hug is a deadlock grip and Adam struggles for breath. “Mum, I can’t get any air.” The young man yelps. But Mrs. Brown doesn’t let go. Mr. Brown comes into the hall as well. He shakes Aidan’s hand. “Nice to see you again too.” He says gently. ”Good to be back here indeed. I sure missed it.” Aidan replies. Mr. Brown chuckles and places a hand on his wive’s shoulder. “Dear, please give Adam some air.” He tells her. Mrs. Brown slowly lets her son go. Adam gasps for breath and Aidan has to laugh. His laughter dies as soon as Mrs. Brown gives him the same treatment.  
“I am sorry you can’t stay over at our place this summer. The rebuildings don’t allow it.” Mr. Brown says. Aidan and Adam exchange a bit of a sad look, they had looked forward to it rather much. “We’ve booked you a room in the new hotel in town. The owner still owed us money, but we bargained that for a room for you over the summer.” Mrs. Brown ads. “Oh well, we’ll have to make do. And maybe I can take home a bird or two.” Aidan says calmly. It causes Adam and his mother to giggle like school girls, while Mr. Brown looks rather disturbed.

Aidan and Adam walk into the ‘Golden Oak’ Hotel. Adam walks over to the desk, while Aidan looks around a little. “What can I help you with?” The man behind the desk asks. His accent is flavoured with New Zealandish accent. Adam smiles gently at it, it sure is cute. “My mum had a room reserved.” He says. “Mrs. Brown?” The man asks. Adam nods. “Ah, very well, room 25.” The man hands Adam a key. Adam takes it and smiles sweetly. He retrieves the key to Aidan and the two rush up the stairs.  
Dean comes from the office to check on Jed, just in time to see Aidans dark curls dance while he runs. “Is that the guest Mrs. Brown has been badgering us about?” He asks, his light brows arching up a little. Jed nods. “He didn’t sound like he’s from around.” Dean replies. “Nor do we.” Jed teases a little. “Oh you know what I mean.” The smaller Kiwi rolls his eyes. Jed chuckles softly. “Don’t tell me you thought his accent was sexy.” He knows how to push Dean’s buttons. “What… Jed, don’t be so silly.” Dean flusters a little. His ears turn red before his cheeks fluster. It amuses Jed a lot. “I know how much Irishmen turn you off.” Jed cooes. “That bloke is an Irishman?” Dean asks, his voice filled with disbelieve. Jed nods. “Oh yes!” Jed grins and nods.  
The conversation is cut short when the buzzer rings. It means there is someone out back wanting Dean’s attention. “Keep an eye on the lobby, I’ll be working for my money.” Dean winks and walks to the back of the hotel. There, the baker’s van is pulled over. “Ah Lee, there you are, a tad late, don’t you think.” Dean says, jovially. The tall, brown haired baker, smiles at him in his usual sweet and gentle way. “Good afternoon to you too Mr. O’Gorman. How have you been?” Lee asks gently. “Same as yesterday, a bit busy and a bit bored.” Dean replies gently. “It is all a day in day out, all the same life, isn’t it.” Lee says, his eyes shimmering. To him all the same is all good. Dean shrugs. “I prefer if greatly when I have a bit more guests, but hey I manage.” He answers.   
“Anything new with you?” He asks Lee. Lee makes a shock gesture with his shoulders. “”My favorite customers died two days ago..” His voice had dropped to just a mumble. “That is too bad, how did you find out?” Dean asks. Lee sighs and opens the van door to grab whatever bakes good Dean has ordered from him this time. Dean takes three crates from him and leads Lee inside. “One of their family friends stopped by the shop this morning. A tall intimidating Scottish fellow.” Lee set the crates on the counter. Dean places his in the walk in fridge. “Oh gods, did he tell you what happened?” He calls out to Lee. “He said they were caught in a traffic accident...” Lee sounds rather sad. Dean walks over and pats the younger man on the back. “You sound pretty affected.” He says gently. “They came by every day and I’ve been to coffee over at the mansion once or twice.” Lee mumbles. “The mansion?” Dean frowns. “Yes, the Armitage’s were my most frequent and well paying customers.” Lee answers.

Dean brings Lee around front for payment. “Hey Jed.” Lee says, kindly. Jed greets the younger baker with a nod of his head. Dean butts his colleague aside to search for the papers Lee wants from him. Jed makes a whining sound, but gets the hint and scurries off to the office. Dean leafs through some papers and hands the right one to Lee. Lee folds it in his pocket and is about to leave when a new guest walks through the front door.  
“Good afternoon sir, what may I help you with?” Dean asks nicely. “Two room for one please.” The man says. It is a tall individual, with broad shoulders and a short white beard. His Scottish accent makes Dean smile a bit. He takes two keys and hands it to the Scotts man. “How may I register you and your… companion?” Not that the companion is anywhere is sight. “Name’s Graham McTavish, Mr. Ken Stott will arrive later tonight. Traffic is a bastard today.” The answer comes.  
“That is the man that came to the bakery this morning.” Lee whispers as soon as Graham is heading up the stairs. Dean nods slowly. “Hm, well I suppose he is staying over until the funureal.” He says. “Yes possibly.” Lee nods too. “Well, I should be on my way, I can’t leave Orlando all to himself.” He shakes Deans hand and is off to his van.

Graham soon heads back out, getting into his car and driving out to the Armitage mansion. He rings the bell and waits. The solemn heir of the fortune opens the door. “You look positively tormented lad.” Graham rumbles. Richard Armitage sighs and steps aside. “Come in and stop the talk. I am 44, I can handle this.” He says, in his deep bass voice. Graham steps in and toes out of his shoes. Richard leads him into the sitting room, sitting down in his armchair rather heavily. “Anything else the matter?” Graham sits down on the sofa. “I am not looking forward to any of this. Too much arranging, too many people.” Richard sounds nothing shy of reluctant. “Ya need to man up for a week. After that you can be social reclusive all you want lad.” Graham tells, a bit strict. Richard groans. “Don’t say that.” He rumbles. “I am just telling you the truth, you can’t stay on your own for ever.” Graham replies. “I am 44, I don’t have forever. I am fine with the way it is.” Richard says dismissively.


	3. Chocolatey Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginnings everyone comes to the Pie Hole

Lee looks up when the bell of his shop door rings. He perks up and smiles gently at the customer as an offered greeting. He get’s a cold, blue eyed stare in return, that strikes Lee as part scared and part angry. Like a deer buck in mating season, trapped in headlights. “Can I help you with something?” Lee asks as kindly as he can. And Lee’s most kindly would normally bring even a Megalodon to be nice as a lamb. The man’s clear blue eyes no become equal parts scared and embarrassed. The light pink flush that appears on his cheekbones makes Lee want to giggle. He also wants to assure the man that he won’t bite, but knows that is a bit childish.   
The man, black of hair and tall of frame, takes a deep breath, as if he is about to say something. But he doesn’t, so Lee is left staring like some sort of braindead zombie. It causes him to fluster and mumble some sort of apology. It grants him a chuckle, deep and throaty, and the softening of blue eyes. Lee flusters even deeper and only now finds how captivating those blue eyes are. He gulps and sees the other fluster too, the soft pink turning a tad darker. ‘Alright if this is flirting, it is one heck of a weird method.’ Lee think to himself. “You know what, dear, why don’t think on it, I’ll be right back.” He says, a tad too girly. It painfully reminds him of the few months he used to dance in a nightclub… as a drag queen. The flush on the man’s cheekbones spreads to his jaw and Lee couldn’t be more mortified. He turns on his heels and tries not to hurry too much, going into the bakery.

Orlando guffaws as he sees Lee’s face. “What is the matter with you?” He laughs softly. “I just experienced the strangest exchange of flirtations ever and I might have.. Calped out on him.” That was what Lee calls letting the girly side of himself show. “Well way to go man. I didn’t pin that one onto you since you left your old bird.” Orlando teases a little. Lee shoots him a warning look and walks over to one of the three huge ovens to check on the baguettes. He is about to open the oven to get the baguettes out when the bell rings again. More customers. “I’ll be out front again.” He announces to Orlando. The older man nods, his black curls dancing on his shoulders. Lee walks back into the shop, finding Adam and that friend of his entering the shop. “Hello boys, what might it be?” Lee asks happily. The darkhaired friend finds one of the small tables while Adam walks over to the counter. “Two coffee, sugar and milk for me, just milk for Aidan.” Oh yes Aidan, that was his name. “And two pieces of cherry pie.” Adam orders. Lee nods. “Alright, want to pay now or after?” Lee replies. “After, please.” Adam responds. “Very well, sit down. I’ll be with you shortly.” Lee is ever friendly, especially because Adam is from around.  
Lee preps the coffee and puts the cherry pie on two plates and brings them out to where Adam and Aidan sit. “There you go, lads.” He puts the drinks and the pie down and saunters back to his spot behind the counter. He peers over at Mr. Blue-eyes, who is still awkwardly peering at all the pies and baked sweets. “Sir, are you sure I can’t help you yet?” Lee keeps his voice a bit more to the manly side this time. He looks the man in the eyes and tries his hardest not to fluster like a schoolgirl. Those blue eyes are full of grief and search for his soul. The man makes an ‘erm’ sort of sound and shifts his weight from one foot to another. Lee gives him a friendly, open look and waits in silence. 

“M-My Parents...”

The man’s voice sends a violent jolt of electricity into the pit of Lee’s stomach. Holy Smokes! It’s deep, bassy, dark and sultry and a lot of dark chocolate with whipped cream and warm cherry sauce. ‘Oh fuck god, please talk to me more, tell me every damn thing on your mind.’ Lee has to resist the urge to go for a sexy lipbite. He is sure the man won’t appreciate it. Instead he makes an encouraging, inquiring gesture, to show the man he can continue what he was saying. 

“My parents always spoke rather fondly about your bakery.” The man speaks up. His tone is so formal and oddly wealthy that Lee can hardly imagine any of his relatives speaking fondly of his humble little Pie Hole. “They passed away only recently and I thought it only appropriate to get the funereal guests some of your baked goods.” The dime drops then. This is the Armitage heir. Lee has to do his very best to keep composed. “I see sir. I have a special list for this sort of occasions, if you give me a moment, I will retrieve it.” He says sweetly. Mr. Armitage nods.   
Lee rushes into the bakery.   
“Oh my god oh my god oh my god!” He squeals. Orlando looks up from the croissants. “What is the matter this time, Lee?” He pretends to be out of patience. “I think I just flirted with the heir to the Armitage fortune!” Lee says, going through his papers for the list. Orlando pauses and just gapes at him. “You must be mistaken...” He mumbles. Lee shakes his head. “Oh hell to the no!” He sasses. “Damn you’re gay!” Orlando chides with a wide grin. “Ugh, fuck you with a cactus.” Lee rolls his eyes and grabs the list when he finds it.  
He walks back out front and hands the list. “Take this home, think on it and just ring me about the details, alright?” He says, genuine care in his voice. Mr. Armitage nods a small nod. “Very well, you’ll hear from me shortly.” He rumbles in his deep bass. Lee feels fluster creeping up on him once again. “I’ll be awaiting your call, have a good day sir. And my deepest condolences.” His voice comes out too tender and causes the other to turn pink as a raspberry. He turns around rather suddenly and heads out of the shop.   
Lee let’s out a deep breath that had been sucked in for far too long. “Oh my god!” Adam yelps. Lee and Aidan both give him a look. “What is the matter with you?” Aidan asks. “Mr. Pace here has just been exchanging the most awkward sort of flirting I have ever seen, with Richard Crispin Armitage!” Adam exclaims. Lee makes the mental note. Full names push certain buttons in his mind. “So?” Aidan obviously doesn’t get the import of the matter. “That guy is like multimultimillionaire and said to be about as sociable as a panda.” Adam explains. “Well I hope for Mr. Pace over here he isn’t asexual like a panda.” Orlando comes in from the back. Lee’s cheeks color pink and the other three laugh. “Will you shut it!” He chides.   
“I mean it man, you need to get laid.” Orlando says. “Hey here another one.” Aidan responds, pointing his thumb at Adam. “Well, maybe we could put one and one together and make two.” Orlando says teasingly. Lee gives him an annoyed look. Adam shakes his head. “No chance.” He says. “And how’s that?” Orlando asks. “Mr. Pace is very much not my type.” Adam replies. “He likes elderly men, with wheelchairs and fake dentals and all.” Aidan adds. “Adam, do not say such things!” Adam protests.

The door opens, letting in two middle aged man. One is tall and broad and has a white, short cropped beard and the other short and very friendly looking. Lee recognises the tall man from two days earlier. He nods kindly and turns to them. “Gentlemen, what should I serve you with?” He cooes. Both men chuckle. It’s the beardy man that steps forward. “We’d like a bag of chocolate chip cookies and two pizza-buns, please.” He says. “Very well, that is eight pound, please.” Lee says and sets to grabbing the man what he wants. The smaller man pulls out his wallet and places eight quid on the counter top. Lee places the cookies and buns beside it and gathers the money. “Thanks you sir.” He says with a small smile. Both men return the smille. “Have a nice day.” Lee says happily. “You too lad.” The Scottish man replies and his companion nods. They turn away and head out with their purchase.  
“That is my type.” Adam says as soon as the door has closed behind the two men. “Which one?” Orlando leans over the counter to give Adam a curious look. “The beardy one, of course.” Adam says, as if it is clear as day. Lee makes a shrugging shoulder gesture, that resembles something like agreement. “He’s Scottish and looks like he’s loaded.” He says. “And like he works out.” Orlando adds. “And like he has a big cock.” Aidan says, just to be a twat. Adam throws him a deadly look and then gazes into his coffee mug. Aidan chuckles and Orlando joins in. “You two … Are terrible.” Lee points out. Aidan and Orlando nod in agreement. “You don’t even know man, Aidan is like testosterone on legs.” Adam groans. “Luke is worse!” Aidan protests.

The bell rings for the so maniest time today and Dean wanders into the shop. “Mr. O’Gorman, what may I help you with?” Lee asks with a friendly grin. “I am here to file a complaint about your delivery.” Dean says, but it is all in good nature. “Really, what did I forget this time?” Lee asks with a smile on his lips. “I did order breakfast buns, the sweet one’s, but they were missing, Pace.” Dean replies. “I’ll go get them.” Orlando walks to the bakery. Dean leans against the counter, looking at Lee. “So, what’s new?” He asks. “He’s going to marry Richard Armitage!” Adam lets himself be known. Lee turns a tomato shade of red. Dean’s eyes wander from Lee to Adam to Aidan. He gives him a one over and then looks back at Lee. “Am I invited.” He asks teasingly. Lee groans. Orlando returns with the buns and Lee pushes them in Dean’s direction. “Take them, off with you.” He makes a shooing gesture. Dean chuckles softly and walks out, the bell ringing again.  
“Now he is hot.” Aidan points out when Dean’s disappeared around the corner. Lee and Orlando laugh and Adam gapes at Aidan. “He’s a man with a regular job and not one you meet in some sort of drunken stupor, I think I am proud of you.” The young man’s voice is rather sentimental. “Fuck you sideways mate!” Aidan says around his last bite of pie. He down the dregs of his coffee and leans back to out a loud belch. “Oi, mind your manners, will you?” Lee says strictly.

Much later, when he has already closed the shop and sits in the small living behind the bakery, Lee hears the phone in the bakery ring. He gets up and turges over. “Pie Hole, Lee Pace speaking, what may I help you with?” He picks up. “Good evening, this is Richard Armitage.” The deep bass answer comes. Lee is glad Richard is not actually seeing him, because he turns bright red all over again. “Mr. Armitage, how lovely of you to call me at this hour.” Lee grosses himself out with his own flirty tone. The rumbled chuckle in replies set’s his stomach aflame. “I am not keeping you away from anything, am I?” Richard asks, very gently. “Oh no, not at all. I really was just channel surfing, nothing nice on tellie..” Lee admits. “Oh, alright.” Richard sounds like he was fully expectant of Lee being occupied. “I am sure there is something I can do for you.” Lee says sweetly. “You can indeed.” Richard replies. Lee can’t quite determine if he sound flirty or amused. “Well, in that case, fire away.” Lee finds himself twirling the curly cord of the phone around his finger.   
Richard places his order, half fruit and half chocolate flavored goods. Lee jolts it all down. “When and where should it be delivered, sir?” Lee asks. “Two in the afternoon, at the funeral home, coming wednesday.” Richard immediately replies. “Very well sir. Have a good evening.” Lee says. “You too, Mr. Pace.” Richard sounds admittingly, making Lee bite away a giggle before he heard Richard hanging up. 

He goes back into his living in a very very good mood. “I am crazy, I can never land Richard Fucking Crispin Armitage...” He sighs.


	4. Just Chewing Bamboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes down in a week for Richard

Richard puts down the phone and groans softly. This whole funeral thing is already getting on his nerves. “That was good of you, laddie.” Ken says gently. Richard frowns. “Your parents were very fond of this baker boy, it’s good that you honor that in this way.” Ken smiles fatherly at him. “He seems friendly enough.” Graham puts in. The fluster that appears on Richards cheekbones, subtle and light pink, makes both older men chuckle. “How long has it been since you and Martin broke up?” Graham asks. “Over five years.” Richard replies, rather prickly. “High time you find yourself a new lad, eh?” Graham smiles. “Please, don’t start this.” Richard heaves a sigh. Graham chuckles, but Ken silences him with a hand on his arm. “Could you please leave me to my… Business.” Richard says, slightly cold. Ken and Graham stand up, knowing when to leave Richard to his own devices.  
With a sigh, Richard watches how Graham and Ken leave. He goes back to his desk and open his to do list. To his fortune his parents already had a wishlist of sorts laying around. He plans on honoring all their wishes. Even if it means inviting the ex he had a bit of a falling out with. His mother had been so fond of Martin. Even after Richard and Martin broke up, Mrs. Armitage would invite Martin over for tea. So Richard will invite Martin and try not to think of the worst case scenario. 

He goes to bed far too late, arranging all the details on the last day of his parents. He awakes far too late the following morning, if only thanks to his cat jumping onto the bed.

The days leading up to the funereal seem to go by in the blink of an eye. Graham and Ken are over as often as can, which literally translates to as often as Richard can tolerate them. Richard has little taste for more than one companion at a time, but Graham and Ken, annoyingly, insist to come over together. 

Graham and Ken notice how distracted Richard is. His thoughts wander away a lot and he seems unable to keep up with whatever conversation they are at. Whether Graham is ranting about the latest football match or Ken is on about this or that breed of Orchids he’s raising. Richard zones out five minutes into the conversation and stares into his coffee.  
“Laddie, what is matter?” Ken asks, after Richard has been staring out of the window, absentmindedly petting the air where his cat had been laying. He snaps out of it and turns as red as beet. “I… I am not too sure.” He lies. He knows exactly what has him this distracted. It’s the odd rhythm in the baker’s voice. The strange way he intonates things and that soft almost adoring edge it has. Graham chuckles when he hears the lie. “Come on Richard, you can be honest to us.” He murrs, teasing a little. Richard looks away and seems to lose his usually short patience before it’s due. “I prefer not to talk about it.” He says, his voice clear that his does not tolerate any reply.   
“We’ll leave you to it laddie. Tomorrow we will see each other for you parents last farewell.” Ken get’s up from his chair and gestures Graham to follow. He knows they have taxed Richards sociability well past it’s limit today. Graham stands too. “I’ll see you out.” Richard says, all stiff courtesy. He rises from his chair and walks with the two older men to the front door. “Will you be alright until tomorrow?” Graham asks. “Don’t take me for daft Graham, I’ll be fine, just like every other evening.” Richard deadpans. He shakes Ken’s hand and allows Graham to go for an awkward embrace.  
He watches from the doorframe until Graham’s car is out of sight. He then turns away and decides to go to bed early tonight.

And yet he feels like a trainwreck when he awakes the next morning. “Jesus Christ...” He groans, looking over at his alarm. It is already eleven and he has to make sure all is set for the funereal at 2.30 this afternoon. And he still had a lot to do. “Shower, pick up my new suit, groceries, pick up the flowers, meet the baker, signs the papers, lunch with Ian at one, make sure Martin is settled in and don’t forget breakfast.” Richard sums up for himself. He groans loudly and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. “I am never going to be on time with everything.” He tells himself.  
Naturally, he showers far too long, pondering on how to act natural around both Martin and Mr. Pace. His heart sinks down the showerdrain when he thinks of all possible things that could go wrong. It is close to twelve by the time Richard is dressed and ready to head out into town for two picks ups and three appointments, naturally entirely without having eating more than a banana.

After picking up the flowers and tenderly laying them in the trunk of his car, retrieving his new suit, in which he looks stunning, or so the shop owner said, Richard heads over to the ‘Golden Oak’ Hotel to see if Martin is all settled.   
Meeting Martin is incredibly awkward, even if it is in the lobby of a hotel and under the current circumstances. What makes it worse is the tall dark and handsome man with haunting blue eyes. It is like Martin had tried to find himself a man with the same qualities as Richard. It makes Richard feel strangely violated. “M-Martin...” He clears his throat to attract the blond’s attention. Martin turns to him, with that typical twirl of his heels. Richard feels a sting in his heart, something he hadn’t expected to happen. “Richard hello, our deepest condolences.” Martin comes over and clasps Richard’s hand with such fervor it takes Richard aback a little. “Thanks...” He mumbles. “Oh, let me introduce Benedict. Ben, this is my ex Richard. God, awkward, didn’t it sound awkward?” As usual, Martin’s thoughts bounce all around his head before tumbling out of his mouth. Richard has to admit that he does not miss that at all. He extends a hand to Benedict. Benedict smiles kindly and shakes his head. It strikes Richard that this Benedict is a much more open person that he is. Which is good on Martin, Martin was never very good at dealing with the hermit Richard is by nature.  
“So, I take you are all settled in?” Richard asks. Martin nods. “Very well, I apologize for being for very brief, but I have two more appointments and still need to do groceries.” Richard says. “It’s alright, we get it when you are busy.” Martin replies. That sting. It used to be Martin’s way of telling Richard he was being an unsociable prick. Richard has to do his best to keep composed. “I’ll see you at 2.30.” He tells them curtly and turges away. He doesn’t want to show Martin how much he still affects him.

Having done the paper signing and the groceries, Richard arrives for lunch about fifteen minutes late. “You look very stressed, sit down. I already ordered you tea.” Ian says gently. Richard plops down on the free chair at Ian’s table and sighs. “I am thoroughly behind on schedule and I only have half an hour to spare. I need to be at the funeral home by two. All I have eaten today is a banana and I probably have under ten minute to get into my suit.” Richard elaborates at once. Ian is about the only person Richard opens up to. Ian took young Richard under his wing when Richard only just came out of the closet. It has taught Richard he can always confide in the elderly man. Ian chuckles gently and pats Richards hand. “I already ordered you something. I know these sort of days are always the days you plan full with things to do so you don’t have to think.” He says knowingly. Richard sighs, as usual Ian sees right through him.   
“There is something on your mind, I sense it.” Ian says gently. The waitress brings over two hawaii toasties, ham sandwich loaded with fruit and covered in cheddar cheese. “Wonderful, thank you.” Richard says softly. The waitress giggles and scampers off. Richard rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve been to this bakery my parents were so crazy about. The owner…” Richard knows he doesn’t need to elaborate. He’s been through the same bloody motions with Martin. “You don’t take to a man easily, but when you do it is immediate and very deep.” Ian observes. Richard manages not to fluster too deeply. “Tell me a bit about this baker.” Ian cooes teasingly. Richard does fluster at the thought of elaborating about Lee.   
Half an hour later, he gets up and leaves Ian, waving behind the small restaurants window. Richard waves back and heads off to the funeral home.

He arrives at the funeral home just in time to meet Lee. The baker pulls his van up beside Richards old timer when Richard has only just stepped out of his car. “Good day Mr. Armitage. I hope that today hasn’t been too taxing for you, with the current events so close by.” Lee’s voice is kindly as before and the strangely rhythmic flow makes Richard flush a little. Lee grants him a gentle smile. “Actually, I am running late for everything today.” Richard ducks into his car and takes out his suit. “How about you go change and I will arrange everything with the baked goods. It is my profession after all.” Lee smiles gently at Richard and Richard feels his cheeks heat up.   
Richard struggles to not hit the walls of the bathroom stall with every move he makes. It is a rather difficult task, seeing how he is trying to change into his new suit. He’s knocked his ass and knees with putting on his trousers, his elbows and shoulder with putting on his shirt, vest and jacket and now that he is trying to put on his shoes, he hits his head against the sink. “Son of a!” He groans, rubbing his head. HIt hurts, but he shakes it off, drags a comb through his hair and fastens his tie. 

Two fifteen, almost time. Richard rushes to the funeral home’s canteen, where Lee is talking to the canteen lady and the two sharply dressed gentlemen that have set up most the Mr. and Mrs. Armitage’s last goodbye. Richard shakes both gentlemen the hand and then walks over to the counter to inspect the baked goods. “Looks lovely.” He says, a bit brusque, but Lee smiles sweetly all the same. Richard tries a smile back, which appears to work out, because Lee flusters a bright red. “I should be on my way. I can’t leave Orlando to his own in the bakery for too long.” He says softly. The canteen lady giggles and the two gentlemen frown. “Mr. Armitage, I wish you all strength the cosmos might spare you.” With that Lee walks off, maybe a bit faster than intended.  
Soon after Lee’s van has driven off, most guests start pouring in. Ian, Graham, Ken, Martin and Benedict. Mr and Mrs Callen, Mr and Mrs Hadlow, Mr and Mrs Hambleton, Mr and Mrs Kircher and many others that had known him and his parents.

Richard truely means to pay attention to every shaken hand and every condolence. To every speech given and every gift. He’s expected to be fighting tears, but instead he’s fighting thoughts. Thoughts of Lee’s smile and the sweet lull of his voice. 

He drives home, his car followed by Grahams. Ken and Graham insisted on staying over for dinner and Richard knew refusing them again would be in very poor taste. And thus they come home with him. But only for dinner. Too much socializing for one day will cause Richard to completely flip out.  
Graham and Ken walk into the kitchen behind Richard. “Laddie, why don’t you sit down and let us pamper you for a little while.” Ken says, sitting down. Graham takes off his jacket, vest and shirt, leaving him in just his formal trousers and wifebeat. He sets to poking around in Richards bags of groceries and fridge. Richard sighs and sits down beside Ken, undoing his tie and shrugging out of his jacket.   
“You held yourself strong tonight. All the wives said you seemed cold for not tearing up.” Graham tells. “I am not an overly emotional person. I mourn in my own way, may I?” Richard replies prickly. “Hey, no bad word from us, although you seemed a bit… absent. Like more often the past week. We’d like to know what is on your mind.” Ken pours three large glasses of wine. Richard accepts the glass Ken offers and takes a large sip, the wine turning his lips red for a brief moment. He shakes his head. “I’ll tell you as soon as I can address what it is. It is just a thought I am playing with.” He tells Graham. “We’d still like to know, you know, good natured curiosity.” Ken replies gently. Richard chuckles. “How is it, Mr. Stott that taking no for an answer get so hard for you once we are around each other for longer than a week?” Richard has very sly tactics when it comes to changing the subject, but Ken is not falling for them. Not in a milion years. “We’re your friend Richard, friends share things. More than material things and frustrations. They share their hopes and dreams too.” Ken knows Richard thinks he is prying, but he wants Richard to loosen up some.   
Richard sighs deeply. “Fine, have it your way.” He takes another sip of his wine and gazes over to where Graham is making some sort of fine smelling stew. Both Ken and Graham look at him rather intensely. “If you first can stop staring at me as if I am about to do some sort of trick.” Richard says. Graham looks back into the stew and Ken smiles gently. “I.. I can’t take my mind off of the baker..” It comes out rather uncomfortable and Graham know it is because feelings are such private thing to Richard. “We wish you all the luck lad, but for the love of … Please communicate with him and don’t shut him out like you did Martin.” Graham is the first to react.  
Then the conversation flows to Martin, more to cater to Richards sensitive sentiment about the baker. “So, I saw he’s got someone new now.” Graham says. Richard merely nods. “Tall, dark, blue eyes. The similarities are rather obvious.” Ken puts in. Richard bites his lower lip and looks at his wine. “Martin said Benedict is a natural ginger, but on request dyed his hair black.” He responds “Who’s request was that?” Graham tilts his head and frowns. “Martin’s, who’s else?” Richards replies dryly.

After dinner, Graham and Ken leave Richard to his own devices.  
Graham’s words ring through his mind. ‘Communicate with him.’ That was Graham’s advice. And just what Richard will do. Communicate and sooner rather than later. Correction, right this instant.   
He takes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through the list of past calls until he find the bakery’s number. He doesn’t hesitate and calls immediately. It does take Lee a bit to pick up and he is audibly out of breath. “Did you run to pick up?” Richard teases, which he shocks himself with. He isn’t a flirty or teasing person, it just slipped out of him. It makes Lee giggle rather cutely and Richard feels a triumphant beast in his gut rear it’s ugly head. A thing he is a little ashamed of, such adolescent reaction is very unsightly in his opinion.   
“I might have barreled into the bakery, almost stumbling over my dog...” Lee cooes. Richard chuckles gently. “Now tell, Mr. Armitage, why did you decide to ring me during Homes Under the Hammer?” It’s Lee’s turn to be teasing. Richard smiles to himself. “I was advised by a friend to be a bit more sociable.” He said softly. “And why me?” Lee asks softly. “Why not?” Richard retrots, feeling like a teenage girl, but sounding like some cassa nova. Lee laughs charmingly. “Would you mind elaborating Mr. Armitage?” He says sweetly. “I happen to be wondering if you’d like to come over for coffee sometime next week. It doesn’t seem like half a bad idea to me to keep that little tradition my parents had going with you. And please call me Richard.” The smile on Richard’s face is almost cracking it in half. “I’d love that, how is your schedule on Thursday, Richard?” Lee asks. Richard experiences a jolt of electricity in his lower stomach when Lee pronounces his name in all the right ways. “It makes little matter, I’ll clear it for you, how about eleven?” He murrs. He is quite convinced he hears Lee swoon. “Eleven, I’ll make sure to bake you something special. Something dark chocolaty.” Lee cooes sweetly. Richard smirks, glad Lee can’t see it. “I am greatly looking forward to Thursday already.” He says gently. “Very well, I will see you next week on Thursday.” Lee says cheerily.

 

After a small chat Lee is the one to put the phone down first. Richard feels like he has won some sort of lottery and already starts to plan for when Lee comes to visit.


	5. A good amount of Pints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll see what Aidan and Adam got up to after they left the bakery!

After dinner, Aidan and Adam decide to go for a pint in the hotels bar. They sat at the counter, on two high stools and lean against the wooden counter top. 

“Wha’ll it be lads?” James, the bartender, asks. “I’ll take an appletini.” Adam says. “That is so gay, mate.” Aidan teases. “I’ll have a Kopparberg, Elder Flower & Lime please.” He tells James. The bartender nods and brings up the drinks in the blink of an eye. “There you go, gentlemen.” James says, handing the two friends their drinks. “Thank you Jimmy.” Adam smiles sweetly. “No biggy.” James waves a dismissive hand and leaves the lads to their conversation.

“You already seen a bloke you like?” Adam sips his appletini and peers at Aidan over the edge of his glass. Aidan opens his mouth to answer negatively. But Dean walks in, like some sort of short blond demigod that stole Aidan’s breath away. Adam giggles as if he already is affected by his appletini. Aidan only barely hears him and rolls his eyes. But he keeps looking at Dean, until the kiwi comes over, seemingly heading straight for Aidan.  
“Fuck fuck fuck!” Aidan hisses to himself, turning around on his stool. 

Dean walks around the counter, setting down some small boxes and shuffling around with some bigger ones. “You should sit your ass down, you’ve been working from five in the morning.” James makes a shooing gesture. But Dean does not move away from his box-shifting. “I am looking for something!” He protests. “Look for it tomorrow morning, get away.” James shoves Dean away from the counter. Dean huff and clambers upon the last stool in the row, three stools away from Aidan. James pours Dean a pint and gives him a bold Irish smile. “Oh you are impossible.” Dean shakes his head and takes a gulp of his pint.

Aidan spends at least fifteen minutes outright staring at Dean. Dean, who is leaned against the counter, with his elbows on the rich oaken wood. His eyes are half lidden and His head is tilted backwards slightly. Aidan has to bunch his fist in the lower rim of his shirt to not get lost in roving his eyes over Dean’s face and body.   
But eventually he does.  
Dean catches him in the act. He winks and looks on as Aidan’s cheeks fluster ever so darkly. That amuses him and he stands up and goes over. He sits down beside Aidan and smiles sweet at him. “Do you like what you see, Mr. Turner?” He asks gently. Aidan feels his cheeks turn even darker, if that is possible at all. He takes a quick swig of his Kopparberg, proceeding to spit half of it over his shirt when Dean gives him an up and down. “I sure do like what I see.” Dean murrs.   
Adam giggles over his appletini and gives Aidan a little nudge to his hip. “Talk to him, you’ll be glad for it.” He whispers in Aidan’s ear, before standing up. “Where do you think you are going?” Aidan hisses. “To the loo.” Adam says innocently. “With your appletini?” Aidan’s voice is part disbelief and part panicky. “Yes Aidan, with my appletini, I am going to jerk off in it.” Adam does his best Luke impression and saunters off in his regal british way.  
Aidan looks up, a little startled, as Dean softly chuckles. “Such supportive friend you have.” The blond says gently. Aidan sighs. “He always does that.” He mumbles. Dean places a hand on Aidan’s knee. Aidan gazes at it and chews at his bottomlip. “You don’t need to be shy, I am a nice guy. Aidan, was it?” Dean says gently. “Still is.” Aidan feels like he is already making a fool of himself. He takes another swig of his Kopparberg, managing to keep it inside his mouth this time. Dean takes a swig of his beer too, accidentally spilling some down his chin. Aidan covers his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. But Dean’s mouth tugs up at the corners and he laughs too.

After a few pints, on the house of course, the conversation comes more naturally. Aidan gets over himself once he’s had a few and Dean also get’s more talkative.   
First they talk about everyday things, like the weather, the news and sports. Aidan totally rambles on about the last game Manchester United had against Bayern Munchen. Dean indulges him, he does not really follow the football games, but he let’s Aidan talk. In his own turn he goes on and on about the icehockey games. Aidan jokes about Dean being a Canadian. Dean laughs gently about it.   
The conversation flows to Aidan’s studies and Dean leans over, genuinly interested. Aidan goes on and on and orders two bottles of Kopparberg. James puts it down before them with a grin.  
“So Dean, having fun with an Irish Bloke?”  
Dean wrinkles his nose. “Will you stuff it. I have nothing against Irish people.” He says. “You said, last month even, that I scared you away from Irishmen for ever.” James teases. “That was before I met Aidan.” Dean lazily drapes an arm around Aidan’s shoulders and smiles wickedly at him. Aidan leans in and flusters ever so lightly. James chuckles softly and gives the two a one over. “Hmmm… Not sure how good you will fit together.” He cooes. “We fit together perfectly!” Aidan wraps an arm around Dean’s waist and rather impulsively presses a big wet kiss into the blond’s neck.   
Dean breathes out a small moan. Aidan smirks smugly to himself and leans in to do it again. But Dean turns his head and happily accepts Aidan’s lips on his own. Aidan stifles a little as he notices he is actually kissing Dean. But when Dean clings his lovely small hands in the front of his shirt and reels him in a bit closer, Aidan loosens up and molds his lips better against Dean’s. His hands tighten on Dean’s waist. Dean slowly deepens the kiss, pressing his closed lips tighter against Aidan’s. Aidan moans a little and brings a hand up to cup Dean’s face. Dean leans into the touch and flicks his tongue out at Aidan’s lips. Aidan moans again and opens his lips for Dean’s clever, keen tongue.

“How about you two get yourself a room?” It is Jed who interrupts the make out sesh with a gently teasing comment. 

Aidan pulls away from Dean, causing the blond to whine a little. “Don’t stop, I don’t want you to stop.” He whispers. “We could… Carry on in my room.” Aidan suggests with a sweet smirk. “I would very much like that.” Dean whispers softly. “Let’s do that than.” Aidan hops from his stool and stumbles due to his alcohol intake. Dean laughs and grabs Aidan’s shoulders to stabilize him. Aidan laughs back and tugs at Dean’s arm to convince him to follow. Dean hops off of his stool as well and he twines his fingers with Aidan’s.

“My room it is.”

He pulls Dean out of the bar, out of the view of the other guests. Into the lobby. Aidan reaches out to slap at Dean’s ass and leans in for a swift kiss. Dean kisses back with a smile on his face.   
That is how they cross the lobby and went up stairs, exchanging kisses and teasing touches. It is how they both like it. 

Aidan closes the door behind him, only to be pressed against it by a rather insistent Dean. The kiss they share overpower every seed of thought in his mind. Dean’s small nimble hands knot themselves into Aidan’s lush dark curls and Aidan greedily grabs at Dean’s ample, round ass.   
“Fuck, No one’s ever turned me on this quickly.” Dean whispers.  
It makes Aidan’s invade Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Dean’s tongue rubs against Aidan’s and they moan in unison.   
Dean moves a leg between Aidan’s thighs, pressing his upper leg upwards into Aidan’s crotch. Aidan moans a little louder and Dean repeats the motion. Aidan grinds himself down into it and Dean moans too, from sheer excitement. “Ugh, I need to have you so bad.” Aidan murmurs, nudging Dean towards the bed. “I need you, too.” Dean breathes.   
He let himself fall into the sheets and pulls Aidan over him. Aidan resumes a greedy kiss. Dean moans underneath him and begins the ride Aidan’s shirt upwards a little, by wandering exploring hands over the skin of Aidan’s back. Aidan shivers pleasurably at the feeling of Dean’s hands on him. Dean smiles against Aidan’s lips and pulls his shirt upwards a bit more. Aidan breaks the kiss and pulls his shirt up over his head. “Better?” He murs. Dean runs his fingers through the curls of Aidan’s chesthair. Aidan chuckles and leans in to press that long planned second kiss to Dean’s neck. Dean delightfully moans, tightening his grip on Aidan’s chesthair. Aidan growls lustily and moves his lips from Dean’s neck to his jawline. Dean loses his breath under Aidan’s ministrations. But he groans heatedly and presses himself up to Aidan, when the younger bites at his earlobe with tentative teeth. Aidan grinds down on Dean, sucking the pliant piece of flesh into his mouth.   
“Fuck… Let’s get out of these clothes.” Dean whispers eagerly, tugging at Aidan’s belt. Aidan breaks away from Dean’s smaller form, sitting upright. He pushes Dean’s shirt upwards and Dean struggles out of it. Aidan’s fingers slide over Dean’s belly and chest and the two smile at each other, drinking in the tenderness amidst overpowering lust. His own hands pull at Aidan’s belt again, opening the belt and then Aidan’s jeans. Aidan rolls off of Dean and wrestles out of his jeans. Dean does the same, leaving both men in socks and boxers. “Ditch the socks, I don’t want to reënact cheap gay porn.” Dean says. Aidan snorts and toes out of his socks. Dean sits up to actually pull of his socks.

Dean straddles Aidan’s pelvis and grinds himself down on Aidan’s cotton clad cock. Aidan moans excitedly and grabs hold of Dean’s hips, bucking up against him. Dean leans down to deeply kiss Aidan and they moan in unison, rubbing their pelvises together. Their hands wander again and Aidan’s hand slips into Dean’s boxers, cupping the smooth round flesh he finds. Dean grins to Aidan’s lips and pushes back into the cupping hand. “Am I turning you on?” Aidan whispers into Dean’s mouth. “Oh fuck yes. Why don’t you cup a feel.” Aidan replies teasingly. Dean breaks away from the kiss and sits upright, trailing his fingers down Aidan’s abs, to the edge of the Irishman’s boxers. Aidan arches into the touch, panting wildly in excitement.   
“You want it, don’t you?” The kiwi asks with a smirk. Aidan nods and arches his pelvis upwards a bit more. Dean yanks Aidan’s boxers down, exposing Aidan’s erect, throbbing cock. “Looks delicious.” Dean smirks and leans in to press open mouthed kisses to Aidan’s adam’s apple. His hand clasps Aidan’s cock, jerking ever so softly. Aidan moans out fervently. Dean smirks to his skin and kisses downwards, over Aidan’s chest and down his stomach. Aidan groans and pants in pleasure. Dean’s lips wander lower and Aidan tosses his head in his neck as he feels Dean’s clever tongue over the head of his cock.

Dean is very good at giving head, Aidan has to admit it already and he is only a few seconds in. Dean’s tongue traces all the right nerves and slowly works Aidan’s cock into his hot, wet mouth. Aidan cries out in utter pleasure, knotting a hand into Dean’s short blond hair. Dean’s tongue laps at Aidan’s cock eagerly and his sucks until his cheeks hollow. Aidan moans with every shaky breath he takes. Waves of pleasure are rapidly washing away Aidan’s thoughts. But he still manages to slowly pull from Dean’s godly mouth.   
“If you keep going like that I’ll come waaay soon. I wana draw this out a bit more.” He murmurs. Dean licks his lips and sits up between Aidan’s legs. “My turn to taste you, lay down on your stomach.” Aidan says. Dean obliges, laying down, nuzzling his face into a pillow. Aidan smirks smugly and yanks down Dean’s colorful boxers. Dean chuckles into the pillow and wiggles his ass. “Fuck, you are sexy kiwi.” Aidan says, slapping Dean’s ass playfully. Dean gasps in delight. Aidan takes off his own boxers and leans into Dean’s fantastical body. He lips connect with Dean’s shoulders, lavishly spreading closed- and open mouthed kisses along the lightly freckled skin. His cock rubs lewdly between Dean’s asscheeks and the blond moans in response. Aidan bucks his pelvis a little, his cock rubbing a bit more fervent. “Oh fuck, I can hardly wait!” Dean gasps out. “You’ll have to.” Aidan murmurs, before kissing down Dean’s spine, trailing lower and lower.  
The moan Dean outs as Aidan’s tongue trails over the ring of muscle between his ass cheeks is almost inhuman. “Oh fuck, I need this so bad.” Dean breathes. Aidan’s tongue flicks out at Dean’s hole again, drawing another moan from the Kiwi’s lips. His tongue rolls around the ring of muscle and he started lavishly lapping at his hole. Dean quivers and moans loudly, his hips driving down in the sheets on own accord.  
“Fuck, look at yourself, you’re fucking the bed.” Aidan murmurs, pulling his face away from Dean’s ass. His finger rubs over the wettened hole and Dean’s hips jerk upwards, too eager to have the digit inside. “Want that?” Aidan taunts. “Oh fuck yes, please just finger me.” Dean groans. Aidan happily obliges, shoving a finger up Dean’s ass. Dean greedily ruts his ass against the finger, moaning like an absolute whore. “Very good.” Aidan murmurs, rubbing around for Dean’s prostate. A sharp intake of breath on Dean’s part tells Aidan he’s found what he was prodding for.

Dean bucks his way through a rather intense climax. “Shit, I wanted you to cum while I fucked you for real.” Aidan says regretfully. “So fuck me.” Dean replies, shaking his ass. Aidan pulls out his fingers, reaching over to his suitcase for a condom and the bottle of lube. Dean rolls onto his back and looks on while Aidan rolls the condom over his erection and lubes it up a bit more.  
Dean looks at Aidan lustily and parts his legs as wide as he can. Aidan leans in for a deep kiss while he lines up his cock with Dean’s hole. Dean moans ever so loudly and Aidan groans lustily in return, sliding himself in, inch by slow inch. He grits his teeth and concentrates on the mental image of Adam knitting, to prevent from cumming rather undone. “What the hell are you waiting for, plow me.” Dean wriggles underneath him. “Give me one moment, please. Kind of overwhelmed at the moment.” Aidan whispers. Dean whines a little and wriggles a little more. “But I need you to fuck me.” He says, a tad impatient.   
Aidan pulls out ever so slowly, dragging it out for as long as he can. Dean clasps his hands in the sheets and breathes out heavily. When Aidan’s cock is about to plop out, he trusts it in a rapid motion, actually shoving Dean forward a few inches. “Oh fuck yes, just like that!” Dean gasps loudly. Aidan repeats the motion, shoving Dean a bit forward again. “H-hang on..” Dean groans, propping himself up on knees and elbows, his ass jutting upwards in a most delicious fashion. Aidan grabs hold of Dean’s hips and proceeds to pull out again. Dean breathes harshly, his head hanging heavily between his shoulders. Aidan plows back into him, this time Dean’s elbows and knees absorb the impact and Dean does not move under the thrust. Aidan moans back at Dean and pulls out again. 

The animalistic rutting that follows makes both of them go crazy and to his own surprise, Dean manages it through a second orgasm.   
Aidan is quick to cum as well, filling the condom with his seed. 

Sweat is dripping down his back and he pants loudly. He needs a moment to calm his erratic heart before he can bring himself to pull out. When he does, Dean whines at the loss and falls down in the sheets. Aidan swings out of bed and dumps the condom in the bin. He turges back over to the bed and plops down. He turns to his side instantaneously and pulls Dean’s smaller body against his.   
“That was fantastic.” He mumbles, his lips pressed in Dean’s hairline. “I certainly don’t usually sleep with my guests.” Dean murmurs lazily. “So you do, sometimes?” Aidan asks teasingly. “No, you’re the first and probably also the last.” Dean turns around in Aidan’s arms and nuzzles into his chest.

They fall asleep, satisfied and both a bit sore.


	6. Appletini Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam takes it not as slow as he would have liked

Adam leaves Aidan and Dean to their own devices. He is quite sure they can manage on their own just fine. He wanders over to a table in the corner of the bar. He puts his appletini down on the small, elegant table and sits down in the rather comfortable chair. He takes out his phone. There is a game he’s been addicted to from a while now and this seems a good opportunity to level up his character. It is some dating sim. Adam bloody loves it. It doesn’t matter to him that he plays as a girl, as long as his character gets knocked up by her hot teacher.  
He giggles and sips his appletini while he plays his game. He does not notice Aidan and Dean leaving. Neither does he notice the tall muscular Scottsman enter the bar. The man looks around for a spot to sit. He sees Adam, recognising him from the bakery. A grin creeps onto his beardy face. He puffs out his chest and approaches Adam’s table. “Goodevening, laddy. How would you like a refill of that Appletini?” He asks. Adam looks up from his phone. Straight up at the hunk he couldn’t get out of his mind since pointing him out to Aidan. His cheeks color an adorable shade of pink. The Scottsman smirks to himself. “Oh, I would love to, Mister…?” Adam gives the older male an inquisitive look. “McTavish, Graham McTavish.” A hand is extended to Adam and he shakes it, noticing how firm the man’s grip is. “Please Graham, can I say Graham, take a seat.” Adam gestures to the other chair beside the table. “How about I first get you that refill.” Graham smirks at Adam. “I’d like that.” Adam smiles back at him.  
Graham wanders over to the counter to order Adam and himself drinks. Adam puts away his phone and checks out Graham’s ass. Which looks wonderful in rather expensive grey slacks. Adam find himself thinking how he wouldn’t mind laying below owner of said ass. But, he reminds himself, don’t do anything too hasty. Graham seems like a good red wine, best enjoyed slowly. Sip for sip and preferably by candlelight. Adam giggles to himself and continues to observe Graham. Gods does that man look good. The way he stands leaned against the counter, chattering with Jimmy Nesbit with casual suaveness.  
Adam sees Jed approach the bar. He leans back in his chair to spectate. This could prove very interesting. “Well well, Mr. McTavish, flirting with my man, are ya?” The kiwi says with a grin on his face. Graham draws up one grey eyebrow. “Oh you, I was only asking him about the Armitage Funeral.” Jimmy replies. Jed sits down a stool. “Paddy’s never do well for us Jock’s.” Graham growls. “He ordered an Appletini.” Jimmy tells Jed. Jed immediately looks around for Adam. “So it is the Limey’s you fancy?” Jimmy hands Graham the Appletini and a double whiskey on the rocks. “So, where is Dean?” Jed asks. “He buggered off with that bloke Mrs. Brown has a room for.” Jimmy answers. Graham walks away from the conversation.  
“Here is your Appletini lad.” Graham says. Adam startles. He’s been listening in on what Jed and Jimmy think of Aidan hooking up with their boss. “Oh, t-thank you.” Adam gingerly takes the glass from Graham and modestly sips. “What is the matter laddy? Are you alright?” Graham asks. “Y-yeah .. It is just that .. The guy Jed and Jimmy are talking about is my best friend. I can’t believe he actually managed to get Dean in bed. Or rather, the other way around. Two days ago Aidan was still whining about wanting to get back together with Evy.. Oh my god, I just heard them say you were at the Armitage Funeral. … Sorry, I didn’t mean to listen in. What can you tell me about Mister Armitage, my other friend, Lee… I talk too much, don’t I?” Adam bites his lower lip. His and Aidan’s friends Russel and Luke always say he talks too much. Aidan thinks so too, but he never says so. Elaijah, Aidan’s class mate, only thinks it is very funny.  
Graham chuckles, a deep and gentle rumble in his throat. “Talk all you want lad. I don’t mind. But I do believe I don’t know your name yet, so why don’t you start talking there?” He says kindly. Adam flusters. “Oh .. yes, naturally. My name is Adam Brown. I was born here in Sevenoaks, but I now live and study in London. I am a Theater major. I am in love with comedic drama. I and a couple of project mates are currently working on a modern and very gay version of Romeo and Juliet.” Adam rattles, almost without breathing. Graham chuckles gently. “I would love to go see that.” He says. Adam flushes with utter excitement. “I’ll put you on the guestlist!” He puts his hand on Graham’s knee and smiles widely. Graham pats Adam’s hand gently.  
“Your turn to talk, Graham. I want to know all about this handsome Scottsman right here. I would love to see you in a kilt. Blue plaid would so be your thing. One of those elaborate one’s. Is it true Scotts don’t wear undies under their kilts. Oh won’t you look at me, i keep talking even though I want to hear your story.” Adam giggles. He takes a sip of his Appletini. “It is fine, I don’t mind hearing you talk, not in the least.” Graham smiles. It is a gentle, caring smile, that speak far more than words. Adam is growing on Graham and it shows, deeply in that smile. “And I want to hear your stories, please tell me of them.” Adam says softly. Graham chuckles deeply.  
“What do you want to know?” Graham asks. “Well .. what for work do you do, do you have any hobbies, what is your favorite cuisine, favorite holiday destination, what car do you drive, where should we go on our first date? Do you kiss on the first date? When did you last have an STI check?” Adam is a waterfall of questions. Graham laughs heartily. “Calm down, let me answer one question at a time please.” He says.   
“I work as independent financial advisor. The pay is beyond satisfactory. And I can work from home, make my own schedule.” Graham takes a drink of his whiskey. “In me spare time I golf, I go horse riding, scuba diving and I like to go to the gym.” He chuckles. “I can see that.” Adam smiles softly. “I am not a picky eater. I have no real favorite cuisine, I suppose. I do have a favorite destination. I love Hawaii. I oughta take you there sometimes.” Graham takes another drink of whiskey. Adam flusters a little. “I drive an Audi. Our first date ought to be a fancy dinner. No. And three months ago.” Graham folds his hands over his stomach.  
“So, when is our first date?” Adam asks. Graham sniggers at that. “When do you have time?” He asks in return. “Oh baby, I have all summer.” Adam says softly. “I might have to prolong my stay in the hotel here.” Graham says in a dark murmur. Adam grins while his cheeks turn a gentle pink. Graham knuckles a knuckle over the fluster on Adam’s cheek. “When do we start?” He asks. “Tomorrow we could do lunch?” Adam answers. Graham nods. “That sounds very good.” He says gently.

Adam goes on and about everything and anything he can think of. Graham listens and provides Adam with a few more Appletini’s. Adam get’s tipsy. Adam is the cute sort of tipsy. Flustered, giggly and very, very coy.

He sits himself in Graham’s lap, giggling softly. “I like your beard. It could give me one hell of a thigh burn.” He cooes. Graham flusters too. “Now now, don’t you think it is a little early to speak of such things already?” He asks. Adam shakes his head. “No, it is eleven in the evening.” He mumbles softly. He giggles and leans against Graham’s broad chest. “So comfy.” He mumbles. Graham chuckles softly.  
After a few minutes, Adam sits upright again. He looks into Graham’s eyes. “You are so handsome.” He whimpers. “You are too.” Graham replies gently. “I want to kiss you.” Adam breathes. He leans closer. Graham breathes out heavily as Adam presses their lips together. The kiss is sweet and soft at first. But soon Graham deepens it. Adam moans softly against his lips. Graham runs his hand down Adam’s back in a gentle fashion. Adam presses closer into him. But Graham pulls away. “That is enough for now. You should go home. We’ll meet for Lunch tomorrow.” He says. Adam whines, but gets up either way. Graham stands as well. He presses a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “Sleep well Adam.” He says softly. “Yeah, you too.” Adam mumbles.  
He turns away and leaves the bar. He has half a mind to see if Aidan is still up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been long since I last updated and this chapter is short AF. You'll have to wait a long while before I update again, but it will be cringy fluffy RichLee!!!


End file.
